Batmobile (Batman
That Batmobile was the third known model that was used by Batman. That model appeared to resemble the Batmobile in Batman: The Animated Series. History Batman & Robin After the previous Batmobile was destroyed by the Riddler, Batman introduced that new Batmobile in the Batcave as it rose up from the turntable, just before he and Robin went on to face Mr. Freeze at the Gotham Museum of Art. Robin said that he wanted a car and added: "Chicks Dig The Car!". Batman then stated: "This is why Superman works alone". Before he left the Batcave with the Batmobile, Alfred reminded Batman to bring the vehicle back in one piece. On his way out of the tunnel with Robin alongside him in his Redbird, Batman received a video message from Commissioner Gordon about Freeze. Later in the film while pursuing Freeze in his Freezemobile, the chase ended up on a giant statue. While riding down the arm towards the hand and fingers, Batman told Robin to pull back because he couldn't jump across the hand to the building, but Robin insisted that he could make it. In order to slow him down, Batman hacked into the Redbird's control codes of the motorcycle and ordered the engines to be disabled. Robin then stopped short of the fingers after the Redbird slowed down and the Batmobile made the jump into the air while Robin screamed in anger. While Freeze's Freezemobile landed on top of the building, Freeze shot his ice beam at the Batmobile and froze it. Batman was then able to eject himself from the Batmobile while the frozen car landed on top of the building in a thud. While Freeze laughed at that predicament, he then saw Batman flying toward him and Batman crashed into the windshield of the vehicle, apprehended Freeze, and stood over him victoriously. Back at the Batcave, the Batmobile was revealed to be in pristine condition when Batman returned to the cave after he handed Freeze to the GCPD. The Batmobile was seen again alongside the Redbird when Batman and Robin arrived at Freeze's hideout at the Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory after they heard about Freeze's escape from Arkham Asylum. That Batmobile was the only one that wasn't destroyed during the film. Technical Specifications *Length: 33 feet long; 10 meters long. The six flame columns formed a V-shaped output of 1,80 m length. *Height: 1.5 m *Maximum Speed: 230mph on open road, 350mph with afterburner thrust; TFX road tested the Batmobile at 140mph. 350km/h and the additional jet propulsion brought the car to 530km/h. *Engine: Chevy 350 ZZ3 (off-road racing motor). Instead of a single jet exhaust, that Batmobile had a "boattail" rear flanked by separate fenders, each with three smaller exhaust nozzles. *Axle Base: 388 m *Tires: It rode on custom 22" wheels with prototype, 55 m Good Year tires. The aeronomical chassis design and "T" axis wheelbase provided the Batman & Robin Batmobile counterbalance gyrometric stability, which allowed for high velocity 90-degree turns at speeds greater than 70mph without losing momentum. Gallery File:BRBatcave2.jpg| File:BRBatcave4.jpg| File:BRBatmobile1.jpg| File:BaRBatmobile2.jpg| File:BaRBatmobile3.jpg| Appearances *''Batman & Robin'' *''Batman & Robin'' (novelization) *''Batman & Robin'' (comic adaptation) *''Batman & Robin'' (video game) 3